


Look At Me With Your Eyes That Makes Me Go Higher

by Fox_155



Series: We Grow Up [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cameos from other NCT members, Fluff, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: A look into Jaemin’s life as an NCT member and Dream’s biggest flirt, who secretly just wants to get into Renjun and Jeno’s hearts.Vietnamese translation





	Look At Me With Your Eyes That Makes Me Go Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in an A/B/O Universe, however, there is no sexualisation of heats or ruts, they're more like being uncomfortable, rather than horny, because Dreamies.
> 
> This is a spin off to my one-shot It Looked So Far Away But In Th End It’s So Clear, that I started writing last year and finished now. It picks up were the other story ended, but from Jaemin’s POV this time. It takes several stops over events that happened last year, but I’m not going to address everything and I added a few elements that come from my own imagination. 
> 
> Title is from We Go (Grow) Up.

Jaemin squinted at his toothbrush, trying the bristles. They felt wet… definitely, unmistakably wet. But he hadn’t brushed his teeth since yesterday evening, so they had about 10 hours to dry and shouldn’t be wet anymore.

This had happened quite a lot of times before and Jaemin was starting to suspect someone of the other dorm-inhabitants was either using his toothbrush innocently, not very likely, or trying to prank him, pretty likely. 

Though the biggest prank-mastermind in their dorm was Renjun and he was not even living here for the week. Jaemin felt a little bit odd as he thought of the other member. Maybe a little hot, remembering how Renjun had stumbled out of his shared bedroom five days ago and the room had suddenly exploded in that wonderful scent of sweet lemon fizz.

His own presentation had been simply embarrassing, but Renjun… he had been so cute. Okay, Renjun was cute most of the time, when he wasn’t choking someone half to death.

Wait, no. He was cute when choking someone half to death, too.

Jaemin sighed and squeezed toothpaste on the bristles, deciding not to think about the toothbrush mystery any more. It’d probably solve itself, if he didn’t rise to the bait and give the pranker satisfaction.

“Morning.” Jisung shuffled into the bathroom and started stripping off his clothing, unbothered, turning on the shower and hopping inside.

Things went like that, when management decided a flat with two bathrooms was big enough, but one of those was only accessible from the room your oldest and only Omega roommate decided to snatch. It wasn’t a big deal, they didn’t look. 

Well, Jaemin didn’t look, when it was Jisung showering.

 

“What are you doing here? Did the Hyungs finally get enough of you and kicked you out of the 127 dorm?” Jaemin grinned, when he saw Donghyuck, sitting on the counter and sipping water with ice cubes. 

“As if they’d throw their adorable, beautiful, funny and wonderful Maknae out.” Donghyuck screeched. Water splashed, as he forcefully waved the glass. At least it wouldn’t dry sticky on the ground, like juice did. Since no one was going to bother wiping that up.

“You know that more than half of the Hyungs are completely whipped for him.” Jeno supplied and pushed his glasses up his nose. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I do know that, though it’s still beyond me why?”

Donghyuck had gotten up and was marching towards him now, squaring up. Which wasn’t very intimidating. Jaemin grinned and slowly took small steps backwards, just to humour him.

“Because I’m a cutie pie, god why do I even bother with your peasants.” Donghyuck poked his fingers into Jaemin’s gut repeatedly, until he was doubled over in a mix of laughter and pain, begging for forgiveness.

“Hyuck’s here, because Injunie’s coming back in half an hour.” Jeno explained, before getting up to dump his plate in the sink – where a relatively threatening stack of other plates, bowls and chopsticks was already waiting to be washed (in vain, unless Kun was coming over, or the cleaning lady had mercy with it). “So, I gotta shower before he does. The manager-Hyung’s coming half an hour after Injunie and we’re doing a VLive later, too, check the Dreamies’ Chat.”

Jaemin hummed and latched onto Jeno, when he passed him, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, just below the Beta’s scent glands. Jeno always smelled like spring rain. 

“Jisung’s in the shower.”

It was part of Beta nature and their pheromones to generally be a bit more laid back and calming. Of course, there were plenty of examples that didn’t confirm to that whatsoever, case in point Doyoung and his short fuse. But a big part of why Jaemin was so pulled to the fresh rain scent was just, because it was Jeno. 

Eye-smiling, bright, kind, not-funny-but-funny Jeno, who always blushed so adorably, when Jaemin started giving him bedroom eyes or kissed his cheek. Jeno’s cheeks were extremely kissable. Even more kissable than Renjun’s, but Renjun’s forehead was at a better height. 

Unfortunately, Jaemin’s crotch was on a good height for Renjun, too.

“Well, no longer. Let go of me.” Jeno pried the Alpha off himself, who looked around and spied Jisung leaving the bathroom, deciding to hang himself over their tall youngest instead.

“Hyung, what…?”

“Sh, just hold still.” Jaemin muttered, squeezing the skinny kid. Jisung lacked the scent, he was too young to be presented, and he also had much less build to him to work with, but it was fine.

“You’re like those blood sucking leeches.” Donghyuck announced, the ice cubes in his glass clicking together. Normally, he would be inhaling gummy worms or something similar. But their comeback was around the corner. The cameras pointed at them were unforgiving and Donghyuck, being an Omega, put on weight a little easier due to his hormones. And at the same time, he was expected to be skinnier and smaller than the other members. It wasn’t really fair, so the best plan of action, if you didn’t want to face his wrath, was just to keep quiet and not eat snacks around him. 

 

So, Renjun returned from the hospital, where every idol under SM spent their first heat or rut, before being put on suppressants to ensure group activities could run and no pheromones got in the way. 

At first, he was pretty much normal, once they got used to his new scent, which took a day or two. And Jaemin hadn’t really anticipated the glow up, seeing how the other members hadn’t changed that much even after presenting. 

When they were hanging around the practice room, making VLIVEs for the fans, everything was as it had been. Renjun was like always was, maybe even a bit more upbeat and talkative. But behind the oversized hoodies and sweatpants, Jaemin simply missed it.

But when the stylists had put them all into black suits, hair styled and make up done, before being shipped off to the headquarters for their pre-comeback Mugi-Box interview, it hit him like a wrecking ball.

Renjun was practically glowing in confidence and despite not having physically changed within the last week, he looked ten times prettier, than he already had before. It was a realisation he hadn’t been prepared for, leaving Jaemin slightly overwhelmed with a thundering heart, staring blankly into nothing and trying to calm down to be able to do the interview without looking like an idiot.

“Aw Nana got a ribbon!” Mark flipped the ends of the band their stylists had put around his neck, making them hit his face. Jaemin’s bubble popped and he flicked Mark’s tie up in revenge, laughing when their oldest member stumbled backwards.

“I want a ribbon, too, mine is so boring!” Chenle whined pulling on his suit that matched with Mark, Jisung and Jeno.

“Well, should have been nicer to the Noonas.” Jaemin cackled, stealing another glance at Renjun, who was fiddling with his phone. Had he always been that small? Jaemin wanted to go and protect him from… whatever. Evil comments or something. Did Renjun get evil comments? What could he possibly be criticised for?

“Alright, stand by, you’re going out in two minutes, give me your phones.” Their manager held out the “phone-basket” 

“How many insoles are in your shoes?” Donghyuck hissed at Chenle, trying to make their second youngest smaller by putting his elbow on his shoulder and pressing him down.

“Just because we have the same shoe lift you’re still a shortie, I get bullied.” Chenle complained loudly, to no avail. There was no Hyung around to quickly jump to his defence. 

“And it’s a go!” The staff pushed them out from where they were hiding.

The fans’ screams go louder, when they rounded the car, walking towards Doyoung, who was already on the red carpet, looking weirdly causal in his light blue sweater. “Everyone, please quiet down a little, so we can begin with the interview.”

 

“Did you get exercise number thirteen?” Jeno leaned over. Jaemin took a nose full of spring rain scent, before answering

“I’m only at number five, so. No.”

Jeno straightened up. “What? How are you so slow?”

“Oh, I was busy admiring art.” Jaemin put his elbow onto the table and very un-subtly stared at Renjun, who looked up from his phone to raise an eyebrow at him, face unimpressed.

“True, I mean… we’re never going to finish at this rate!” Jeno stuttered. Jaemin couldn’t hold a grin.

“Well, I’m done, so I’m going to bed now. In my room, my own, private room.” Jisung cackled and Jaemin was immediately on his feet, running after their youngest to take him out with a tickling attack. 

Jisung quickly started wheezing, trying to wiggle out of his arms and Jaemin stopped his attack, feeling generous. “What do you say to that, you disrespectful brat?” Jaemin squeezed Jisung’s cheeks. They were very, very squeeze-able.

“Sorry, Hyung.” Jisung muttered, slurred from his mouth being pulled on.

“I shall be generous and forgive you. Sleep tight.” Jaemin gave Jisung a small slap on the butt, as the youngest slipped into his room.

But now, the original problem was back in Jaemin’s mind: his unfinished homework their manager would check in the morning. 

“Jenoooo, please help me with my exercises, I wanna go sleep, too!” he chirped, pitching his voice and hopping over to the table. 

“I still have seven left, too…”

“But I have more! And you’re so smart, I’m sure it’ll be much easier when working together!” 

Maybe, he could copy Jeno’s answers. That’d be ideal in this specific situation. The Beta sighed and stared at his worksheet, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Please, Oppa~” Jaemin snuggled against his side. Jeno made a choking noise.

“That was disgusting, I think I need to bathe my ears in holy water or something.” Renjun got up from the sofa.

“Don’t worry, Injunie, I still love you just the same.” Jaemin called after the Omega, who hurried towards his and Ten’s shared room, disappearing inside.

“Anyway, let’s hurry, I want to go sleep just as much, the manager is picking us up at four tomorrow.” Jeno said, cheeks blushed.

“Thank you, Jeno.” 

 

“Jaems?” the door opened, Jeno’s head popped into their room, also known as the cave. Jaemin was extremely busy doing nothing, lying on the lower bunk bed, which wasn’t his, but it smelled so wonderfully of spring rain and Jeno never complained. 

“The stylist Noonas are here, because of the Halloween things?”

Jaemin jerked up in the bed, suddenly very un-bored. How could he have forgotten about that, when Donghyuck and Chenle were literally talking about nothing else, whenever Dream had schedules. But somehow, it had always still been so far away…

“Did you forget?”

“Fuck, yes, oh my god, I don’t have any ideas… Jeno, what are you doing?” Jaemin whined, scrambling out of the bed and towards the door.

“I’m a Prince, together with Doyoung-Hyung, sorry. And you might wanna wear pants.” Jaemin stopped and looked down on himself, realising he was only in Batman boxers. He grabbed the closest clothing that’d dress his lower body and looked like neither his, not Jeno’s, at least he didn’t remember any of them owning pink bunny pyjama bottoms. But it was fine, Jaemin was pretty, he could wear this.

Chenle waltzed past him, when he got outside, wearing a grey-frilly moment, laughing loudly. “Can you spray my hair orange, or do we need a wig? Because I think real hair would be better, because it needs to stick up.”

Ten was in a long black wig and a dress, but Jaemin wasn’t even confused. Kun was there, too, assisting and probably spoiling Chenle, who didn’t need any additional spoiling. And Doyoung, in a ridiculous hat and Mark, moping on the kitchen table. Jaemin felt like he belonged there, so he flopped on another chair and looked at the costume parade.

“Where’s Hyuck? Weren’t you going to do toothbrush and toothpaste?” Jaemin asked. Jeno got a ridiculous hat, too, now. Where was Renjun?

“We did, but it turned out to be really difficult and not very good-looking and now he’s doing MJ and I’m clueless. You?”

“Halloween came so surprisingly.” Jaemin airily said. Mark raised an eyebrow. Like he had any room to judge.

“Noona, are you sure I can’t dress up as a hot vampire?” Renjun’s voice came from the Omegas’ room and a second later, Peter Pan emerged. Jaemin cooed under his breath.

“A hot vampire? Renjunie, you’re a minor!” Doyoung scolded. Jaemin eyed the light green costume. Well this was cute, very cute, but he could definitely see hot vampire, thought he might not survive it. He’d die happily.

“Definitely not, it’s already stretching it, that we leave you in there, no sexy costumes!” the stylist resolutely turned him down. Renjun frowned, but held still, as they put on long ears on top of his own ones. He really looked adorable now.

“Na Jaemin!” He snapped out of staring at Renjun. “Mark Lee, you didn’t put in any suggestions for a costume!” the senior stylist had her hands on her hips and stopped in front of the table. “Do you have any ideas?”

They both mumbled something about missing time, sudden parties coming up, maybe doing Tinkerbell, and toothpaste costumes not working.

“Well, honestly, I’d say just leave it, but NCT has to attend in full numbers. What about looking on SNS what fans would like to see?”

Mark was fumbling with his phone, but Jaemin tuned out the conversation, because Jeno stepped into the middle of the room in some dark blue dress with gold stitching, looking absolutely stunning, despite the silly hat. Maybe they’d cast Jeno in a historical drama, so Jaemin would get plenty of quality Prince pictures. 

Oh yes, he could picture Jeno as a prince… with Renjun as the queen… well, he could be the concubine or something. They probably didn’t have Alpha concubines, right? Damn. 

“Perfect, Conan and Kaito Kid, it’s set then. Jaemin?”

Wait, what? “Yeah, sure.”

“Good. We’ll just order something pre-done and hope it fits.” She sighed, before turning her attention back to people who were already pretty much Halloween-ready. Well, whatever it was, Jaemin was sure he could sell it.

 

Looking through twitter, Jaemin wondered, if maybe he should try drag next year, too. It certainly looked very pretty in the photos and Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s post did have the most likes. Not that he was jealous, they certainly deserved it. Damn, he should have gone with the Tinkerbell idea, that would have been bomb.

“Urgh, I don’t know if I should be jealous they kicked us out so early or happy we get an early night.” Renjun waddled over the threshold. Chenle’s white face pain was smeared, but he still looked like the stuff of nightmares. 

“Chenle, you can have the shower first.” Jeno offered with a smile, and Chenle turned his head down, creepily grinning and shaking it.

“He wants to see how many more times he can scare you.” Jisung giggled, bouncing off to the bathroom. Jaemin shuddered. He’d hate to admit it, but all of Dream were quite easily frightened and he was no exception, no matter how much it bruised his ego to admit it. 

“Well, it was a fun night, I’ll take my leave.” Renjun nervously looked after Chenle and darted into his room. Jaemin felt the ugly tug of jealousy over the private bathroom he shared with Ten more than ever. 

On the other hand, Ten was probably going to come home really late and possibly pretty drunk and accidentally wake Renjun up, so at least Jaemin would get to have peaceful sleeping.

Unless he dreamt of Pennywise.

 

They said, the applause was worth more to an artist than even food. Jaemin would fully agree with that, though food was kind of nice. Still, seeing how We Go Up performed on the charts, they got more opportunities to perform at festivals and despite those schedules always been stressful and tiring, he enjoyed them to the fullest.

“Ah, there you are. We’re going to greet the senior groups, since the gates opened and everyone will be backstage now.” Mark announced, leaning half into their waiting room. Jaemin looked up from his geography textbook and nodded, then looked down to see why Renjun hadn’t moved yet, only to see that he was fast asleep on his lap, lips parted, his lashes fanning over his cheeks, his newly back to dark brown hair flopping over Jaemin’s sweatpants.

“Can we… wait?” Jaemin grimaced, keeping his voice soft. 

Mark looked just as conflicted, eying the sleeping Omega. As Alphas, their instincts were to protect. Especially Omegas and female Betas, because they were the ones who could carry children. A pack could survive with only one Alpha or Beta male. It’d be doomed with only one Omega or Beta female. Simple as that. It wasn’t that Omegas needed more protection, it was Alphas being more disposable. 

Jaemin wouldn’t want any harm for any of his members and would stick up for whoever, even if it was Johnny, who could simply pick up Donghyuck and Chenle and toss them over one shoulder each and carry them out of the room and definitely didn’t need any protection from him. But he’d still do it!

But Renjun was Renjun, just how Jeno was Jeno, and those two weren’t like all the other NCT members Jaemin loved like family. 

“I’m afraid we have to wake him up.”

Jaemin nodded and softly stroked a finger over Renjun’s cheek. His skin was a bit irritated and red in a few places, but soft under his hand. “Injunie! Wake up!”

Renjun made a whining noise his in throat and Jaemin wanted to just say fuck it and let the rest of the team do the greeting, but he knew, it was important, not to mention management would have his and Renjun’s ass, which was the last thing he wanted.

“Sweetheart, rise and shine.” Jaemin petted Renjun’s hair and leaned down, when there was still no reaction, and placed a small peck on his cheek. 

That did the deal. Renjun startled and sat up, his forehead colliding with Jaemin’s nose. “Ow!”

 

Five minutes later, Jaemin was holding a cooling pack to his nose, while cuddling against Renjun, because he felt so terrible and needed immediately help in the form of cuddles. The Omega tried to fight him off and had said something about Karma first, but given in to Jaemin’s puppy eyes soon enough. 

The stylists had made new jackets for them for the Jeju festival, which was unusual, because normally, they’d just re-wear whatever they had worn during promotions. A bonus was, that they were extremely nice to wear and had their names on the back, like a college team, only one with six high school kids.

So, they were wearing them over the casual training gear they wore until it was time to get ready for stage, so they were recognisable as a team. 

 

“Oh, these patches are so adorable, look at them!” Wendy cooed and tugged on Chenle’s collar to straighten out the jacket. It was funny, when it was just the NCT members, the shorter ones would get picked on all the time, save for Taeil, who never really rose to the bait and also held the Hyung status. But the second there were girl groups to compare to, even Renjun seemed kind of big.

“You look like a cheerleading team.” Yeri giggled, the only Red Velvet member to go in mercilessly on the teasing, where everyone else usually went into mom-mode. “The cutest Cheerleading team, obviously.” Donghyuck flipped his bangs dramatically. 

“Who decided it was a good idea to trust you, out of all people, with the MC gig, I’d like to have a private conversation with.” She snorted and the two were immediately in a petty argument. 

“I thought we looked more like a football team. Baseball maybe?” Jeno sighed, slumping next to Jaemin, who poked him in the waist to make him straighten up.

“With that attitude, we’d be the replacement players at best, come on, stand straight and show off that sexy muscle, Jen, girls will be shaking!”

Jaemin grinned and watched Jeno’s cheeks flush slightly. But when they entered the next waiting room, he stood to full height. Girls weren’t the only ones shaking and they both knew it.

 

“Jaems…”

Jaemin groaned, but didn’t move, nor open his eyes. A supressed rut didn’t feel as much as you were dying and needed to rip apart everyone who dared get to close to the Omegas of the pack. He was reasonable enough to see, that he wanted Jeno just as much. The small blessings. But he still wanted to die quite a bit.

“That’s my bed.”

Jaemin groaned again and rolled to the side, pressing against the wall to make room.

“I’ll sleep in yours then. Oh, and Renjun told me to give you this.” Something flopped onto Jaemin’s face, smelling like sweet lemon fizz. Jaemin immediately buried his fingers in the soft material of a sweatshirt and took a deep breath.

He’d have to thank the Omega in the morning. There was nothing as calming, as the scent of an Omega an Alpha cared about during rut and the other way around during heat. Still, giving up clothing wasn’t a given, even within a pack. There was always the implication of more than just friendship to such a gesture.

Jaemin wanted to ask Jeno to sleep here, anyway, but he also knew it might get awkward in the morning, because of some… problems emerging overnight, so he just snuggled tighter into the blankets, hugging the sweatshirt. He was almost in dreamland, so maybe he had imagined it, but he was sure, that he felt a kiss on his cheek.

 

At least their first schedule of the week was on his fifth and last day of rut, so he felt almost back to normal working mode. 

“Press your lips together.” Jaemin obediently rubbed them together and the make-up artist nodded. “Alright, you can go.”

Jaemin shuffled into the set. It was cold, the heating not turned up enough for November. Donghyuck was huddled in a thick fluffy coat. Mark was rehearsing choreography that Jaemin had never seen before, probably for the 127 repackage. Jisung was bobbing to music from his earphones, so he flopped next to him, waiting for the rest to arrive.

Chenle was next, hairclips holding curls, phone on his ear, firing away in rapid fire mandarin. He had been like that since he had sat down in the car. According to Renjun, it was his older brother and they weren’t fighting, even though it sounded like they were, but discussing things for his wedding. He finally hung up and took a deep breath.

“Sorry guys, but you know Gege’s getting married in five months, like, so much stress, can you believe it? Right, I know, so much to do, so little time.”

Jaemin had no idea how weddings worked, but five months seemed like a lot of time, there could be five NCT comebacks in that time.

“Anyway, anyone got the moodboard?”

“There’s none. But I think the concept it fluffy angel snowflakes puffs or something and my sweater doesn’t touch my pants and I didn’t have time to work on my choco-abs.” Donghyuck whined, hugging his coat tighter. 

“I doubt they’re looking for choco abs in an Omega, don’t worry Ge.” Chenle huddled next to Donghyuck giving him a half hug. Jaemin still felt a little bad for him. Cropped shirts tops were originally a thing reserved for girls, but since this late summer, stylists had started styling male Omegas in them, too, ever since Kai from EXO had sported one. 

“They’d be looking forever, unless they use photoshop.” Jisung giggled and Donghyuck raised a fist, but the Maknae was out of reach.

“Hi everyone. Are we complete, can we get started?” the photographer, followed by a stressed looking assistant, asked, clapping his hands. Mark snapped out of his dancing, eyes flitting over only four other members.

“Uh, no, we’re missing Jeno and Renjun, I’m sure they’ll be here in a minute.”

“Alright, we can get started on getting everyone in position then.”

Jaemin found himself halfway up a nice, dark wooden ladder, a bag with fake snow in his hands to throw once they got started. The light blue material of the sweater was itchy on his back and tickled under his arms and the shoes were incredibly stiff, pressing into his heels. At least he wouldn’t have to walk or even dance in them.

“Sorry we’re late.” Renjun, followed by Jeno, came from the direction of the changing rooms and Jaemin almost fell down the ladder. Donghyuck wasn’t the only one in a cropped sweater. Renjun’s was the same baby blue his sweater, but Jaemin felt like an oaf compared to Renjun, in his skinny white jeans, hopping in position on the other side of the ladder elegantly.

Donghyuck was visibly uncomfortable and Jaemin wanted to give him a jacket and allow him to cover up, despite there not really being any stomach fat to be seen. But Renjun was just as confident as ever and Jaemin found his eyes drawn to the stripe of skin visible. 

“Alright, now boys, I want huge smiles, feel the holiday cheer, Ben, turn on the Christmas Playlist.” Immediately jingling started and Jaemin tore his eyes away, only to meet with Jeno’s, who had obviously had to tear his gaze away from the same place Jaemin had. He shot the Beta a wink and Jeno’s head snapped towards the camera.

“You can throw the snow, spread the holiday cheer.”

Jaemin put on his brightest smile and tossed a few flakes. 

 

They were moved off the ladder and sat in a fun line, throwing the snow up, they used the sofa in the set, they did a small pillow fight and god, Jaemin knew that there were at least 800 pictures of him staring at Renjun’s midriff, but he really couldn’t help it. Being in rut definitely didn’t make this any easier.

When they wrapped up, there was fake-snow stuck to his skin everywhere, there possibly was some in his underwear as well, but did he care? No!

“I saw you staring, you know that’s rude!” Renjun hissed, passing him to the dressing room, but continued to walk just in front of him, giving Jaemin the chance to stare at his behind.

“Nana’s being a pervert!” Chenle screeched, zooming past them. 

“It’s Hyung for you!” Jaemin growled and made a dash after their second youngest.

 

With the end of the year not only holiday shootings came, but the end of the year stages got closer, too. Jaemin thrived off performing, as did all NCT members. But nothing quite compared to being on stage with all 18 of them, doing the Black on Black performances. The energy he got from the other members and from the fans, it felt like a force of nature.

Only… practice with 18 members and now backup dancers was about three times as hard as normal practice. The practice room was crowded and the instructor screaming so they’d all hear him.

And then, Donghyuck fell.

 

“I will be at home. While you work the whole holidays. And I will watch you on TV and laugh, because I’m chilling, while you’re suffering.” Donghyuck laughed, but there were tears running down his cheeks, while their manager filled out the paperwork. The hospital hadn’t been willing to let 17 boys, plus staff members invade the place, but Chenle and Jaemin had argued how they were basically still children, being underage an all. 

So the Dreamies, including Mark, were wrapped in masks and coats and set in the waiting room, while Donghyuck’s leg got X-Rayed, then put in a cast and the manager got more stressed by the second.

 

So, there was that. They would have to re-organise their already learnt choreographies to fill in for him. But the saddest was thinking about their last performance as seven Dream members missing Donghyuck, one of the strongest fighting spirits of their team.

So, they had to work even harder to make him proud. Jaemin hadn’t expected to ever want to make Donghyuck proud.

 

“Jaems, that’s my bed.” Jeno sighed.

“I’m tired.”

“Me, too.”

Jaemin held open the blanket. Jeno’s hair was still damp from his shower, when he snuggled against Jaemin and the Alpha wrapped his arms around his shoulders and snuggled his nose into the crook of Jeno’s neck. 

The scent of spring rain lulled him into a half-alseep state immediately. 

“You think Injunie is fine?” Jeno whispered, ever so thoughtful. Jaemin squeezed his band mate tighter. 

“Dunno.”

“We should look for him. His heat starts in two days, too. He might feel bad.”

“Hm. Sungie.”

“Yeah, Jisung, too.” Jeno started to pull away, but with Jaemin snuggled against him so tight, he just pulled the Alpha along. Jeno sighed and let Jaemin cling to his back, he even supported his legs with two hands, so he had Jaemin in piggyback ride.

Jisung was snoring soundly, one long leg dangling from his bed.

In the Omegas’ room, that was actually only Renjun’s room, since Ten had moved into the dorm with the Chinese members set for the Vision subunit two months ago, the light was still on.

“What are you doing here?” Renjun hissed, putting away his book.

“Jeno’s worried.” Jaemin sluggishly supplied. 

“And Nana forgot how walking worked, or what?”

“He was sleepy. Wanna do a cuddle pile?”

“You mean, do I want two guys much bigger than me take up all the space in my bed?” Renjun sighed.

“You have a queen size. Move.” Jaemin rolled onto the bed first, right on top of Renjun, who started huffing and struggling, but was perfect size to be completely cuddled by Jaemin, thank those tiny shoulders. Jeno slipped in next to them and turned off the light.

 

Jaemin fiddled with the bow of his suit. It kept leaning slightly to the right, which was driving him insane. His hair, that he’d normally like in the style it had, kept tickling his forehead. The stylists had doused them all in scent blockers, because eighteen young men, nervous before a big red carpet, with two in rut on top, was just too much for anyone to keep sane. If they’d be exhausting themselves with dancing, it would have been fine. But as it was, they just had to stand still and that was the recipe for disaster, so the expensive blockers had been deemed necessary.

Jaemin was more than thankful. Jungwoo’s scent was subtle enough to not annoy him, but Yuta was another story, already heavy on the spicy side to start with.

And then, Jeno was clung to Doyoung’s side, which wasn’t all that rare, but today, it annoyed Jaemin to no end. 

 

They finished the photo call on the red carpet without any incidences and returned into the back room they had gotten assigned to, where the stylists got them changed into the outfits they had already worn yesterday for the pre-recording. After this, it’d be a waiting game, they were all too familiar with. Music shows involved so much more waiting than anyone could imagine. Even after getting used to many things involving the idol lifestyle during training, Jaemin still was surprised by the waiting time, when he had debuted.

Renjun was running around with Mark and Jaemin followed the two for a little, until he spotted Jeno, on Doyoung’s lap, settled behind the foldable wall that marked their changing room, that the staff had put up for privacy. He flopped on a chair next to them and tried to stop being jealous.

“Look, these ones?” Jeno swiped over his phone, Doyoung’s eyes trained on the screen.

“I like the ones with the thinner frame, thick frames often overwhelm the face.”

“Hm. Nana, what do you think?” 

Jeno turned the phone, where two pictures of models wearing glasses were opened.

“Everything looks handsome on you, Jeno-ya!” Jaemin chirped and Doyoung rolled his eyes.

 

Chenle and Jisung came past, gifting them handmade key rings, that Jaemin immediately put on his airpods, so he could admire his younger members’ hard work on a daily basis. 

But he didn’t catch Jeno alone until after they had finished their performance for the day and would have to wait for another few hours, until the show was finished and they could meet their fans again for the ending stage.

“Why don’t you wanna sit in my lap?” Jaemin whined. 

“Your…” Jeno’s face flamed up, all the wait to his ears.

“Or are you trying to make me jealous?” Jaemin pouted. 

“Don’t say silly things.” Jeno mumbled and flicked Jaemin’s ear.

Johnny hurried past them, followed by Taeil, who was talking something about choking scarfs. 

“It’s not silly! I want a kiss to make up for my heart-ache.” Jaemin tapped his lips and Jeno sputtered, looking right and left, until he found the saving grace – or so he thought.

“Injunie, Nana’s being weird again.”

“What now?” Renjun was rolling up the cord of his in-ears, as he stepped next to them.

“I asked, if he was trying to make me jealous and that I wanted a kiss to make up for it.” Jaemin pouted unapologetically. 

Renjun raised an eyebrow, but then, he hooked his hand into the front of Jaemin’s shit to pull him down a little and gently pressed his lips against his. It only lasted a second, maybe two, and Jaemin felt his ears get hot, as the scent of lemon fizz made his head spin.

“There, better? Seriously, Alphas and their possessive behaviour.” Renjun sighed and marched away, towards the tech guys, where he’d return his mic and in-ears.

Jaemin was still shell shocked, as was Jeno, whose mouth was hanging open a little, but then something seemed to short-circuit in the Beta’s head and he stepped into Jaemin’s personal space and pressed his lips against Jaemin’s, too.

Before Jaemin could even properly kiss back, Jeno already pulled away.

“There. Feel better now?” his face was dark pink and Jaemin couldn’t hold the chuckle.

“Almost, I think I need another one!”

“Nana’s being a pervert again!” Chenle’s dolphin voice screeched through the backstage area and Jeno huffed.

“Maybe later.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Jaemin grinned and hooked his arm into Jeno’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
